A fuel cell system is a system configured to generate electricity and heat at the same time by causing a hydrogen-containing fuel gas obtained by reforming a material gas, such as a city gas, and an oxygen-containing oxidizing gas, such as air, to electrochemically react with each other and to supply the generated electricity to an external electric power load (such as a domestic electrical apparatus).
Known is a fuel cell system configured such that the entire fuel cell system is arranged in a package to facilitate delivery, installation, and the like in a case where the fuel cell system is used as a mobile power supply or a distributed (on-site) power supply (see Patent Document 1 for example).
In accordance with the fuel cell system disclosed in Patent Document 1, the inside of the package is divided by a dividing wall into a gas passage chamber and a non-gas chamber. In the gas passage chamber, a reformer, a fuel cell, a ventilation fan, and the like are arranged. In the non-gas chamber, a control device, an air blower, a water supplier, and the like are arranged. With this, even if a combustible gas leaks from the reformer or the fuel cell in the gas passage chamber, it is discharged by the ventilation fan to the outside of the package (gas passage chamber). Therefore, the leaked combustible gas does not flow into the reformer and the like to cause explosion and the like. In addition, since the control device is separated from the gas passage chamber by the dividing wall, ignition or explosion caused by spark and the like generated by the control device is unlikely to occur.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application Publication No. 2002-329515